


Развязывание

by winni_w



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: Одри писала ему короткие записки весь следующий год. «Сегодня я ходила к водопаду. Пока еще слишком рано купаться, но я все равно вошла в воду. Там больше никого не было. Я не могла слышать даже свои мысли, настолько шумела вода. Мне пришлось быстро выйти, потому что я замерзла. А ты когда-нибудь чувствовал себя одиноким?»





	Развязывание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139535) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Перевод на Фандомную Битву 2018

Дела Палмера и Эрла были закрыты, и его вызвали обратно в Бюро. В свое последнее утро перед отбытием из Твин Пикс он выпил кофе с Одри.

— А я поступаю, — сказала Одри, имея в виду колледж.

— Рад это слышать, — ответил он. — Куда думаешь?

— Думаю об Университете Виргинии, — проговорила Одри. — И еще Джорджтаун. Что-нибудь из этого находится достаточно близко к Куантико?

Она улыбнулась проходящему мимо официанту. 

— Жан, можно мне еще кофе, пожалуйста.

— Обе прекрасные школы, — заметил он, игнорируя смутное ощущение, словно он пытался убежать от идущего поезда.

Одри писала ему короткие записки весь следующий год. Письма приходили в небольших конвертах без обратного адреса и подписи, слегка пахнущие ее духами и дугласовыми пихтами. «Сегодня я ходила к водопаду. Пока еще слишком рано купаться, но я все равно вошла в воду. Там больше никого не было. Я не могла слышать даже свои мысли, настолько шумела вода. Мне пришлось быстро выйти, потому что я замерзла. А ты когда-нибудь чувствовал себя одиноким?»

Она никогда не писала о чем-то практичном, например, о своих планах или поступлении в колледж. Он писал ей в ответ, не так часто, но длиннее. 

«Мое последнее расследование (пока оно идет, и я не могу обсуждать его в деталях) привело меня в Парк Сити в штате Кентукки. Региональный аэропорт Боулинг Грин-Уоррен — небольшое, но гостеприимное учреждение с дружелюбным персоналом. Там имеется кафе с вполне годным кофе и более чем адекватным черничным пирогом. Крайне рекомендую региональные аэропорты путешественникам. Я одобряю эффективность крупных узлов, но нахожу, что очарование полетов теряется, когда приходится обслуживать огромные толпы людей.

После завершения расследования я использовал шанс посетить знаменитую систему пещер неподалеку и нашел ее одновременно красивой и ужасающей. Пещерам дали красочные облагороженные имена, например, Комната Люстр. Попытка замаскировать абсолютно инопланетную сущность этого подземного мира. Он не для нас.

И все же, пока я шел через пустые пещеры, вдоль нависающих массивов стен Комнаты Драпировок, где фосфоресцирующие сталагмиты свисали по краям тропы, у меня появилось тревожное ощущение, словно я вернулся домой. Ощущение было настолько сильным, что я оказался как в трансе. Я больше ничего не замечал в этом туре — время просто исчезло. Потом я пожалел об этом отвлечении, потому что одна из участниц группы каким-то образом отделилась и потерялась в пещерах. Несмотря на усиленные поиски, мы не нашли ни следа».

В августе он уехал из города на очередное расследование. В середине сентября он заметил, что письма перестали приходить. Он тут же позвонил Гарри — тот сказал, что в Твин Пикс не случалось ничего необычного. Он уверил себя, что рад за нее. Одри поступила в колледж, и это было то, что ей нужно.  
Позже в тот же день кто-то разбил зеркала в мужском туалете на третьем этаже рядом с его офисом. Камеры слежения были временно отключены. Расследование провалилось — не смогли собрать каких-либо твердых улик. Разбитое стекло убрали. Зеркала заменили спустя четыре с половиной недели, после нескольких заявок.

В ноябре он услышал, как секретарша в коридоре спросила: «Вы потерялись?»

— Нет, — ответила Одри, и он вздрогнул, отвлекаясь от написания рапорта. — Я ищу агента Купера.

Она вошла в дверь. Одри почти не изменилась за прошедший год. Она была так же тонка и красива, ее волосы чопорно облегали лицо. Одри носила костюм, черный и прилегающий, низкие каблуки, а на отвороте пиджака она прикрепила бейдж интерна. Он вдруг осознал, что снял жакет и закатал рукава. Ее зеленые глаза все так же сияли.

Они выпили кофе в столовой. Она изучала политику и психологию. Одри убедила дать ей интернатуру в уголовном отделе, и появлялась здесь три раза в неделю после занятий. Она брала уроки по стрельбе и боевым искусствам. Купер решил не смотреть в правила Бюро насчет отношений на работе. Она все еще была студентом, а он — агентом, и теперь точно в управляющей позиции.

В пятницу его коллега Джил Уорнер попытался сплавить пару билетов на симфонию, которые оказались не нужны ему.

— Моя жена хочет прыгнуть с парашютом, — сказал он печально.

— Ауч, — сказал Купер.

— Можешь взять только один, если хочешь.

— Я возьму оба, — ответил он и запоздало осознал, что у него два билета в руке, как раз когда Одри снова его навестила. Она увидела билеты и глянула на него. Купер сказал:  
— Мой друг не смог пойти, и...

И как-то так получилось, что он пригласил Одри на симфонию, а в следующую пятницу она пришла с билетами на новую выставку по тибетской культуре в музее Смитсониан, и с тех пор это стало в порядке вещей.

Одри жила в студенческом общежитии. Он встречал ее у двери и провожал ее до двери же. Она никогда не приглашала Купера зайти и не предлагала самой зайти к нему. Он никогда не целовал ее.

— Приятно осознавать, Дайан, что простая и честная дружба со взаимоуважением все еще возможна между мужчиной и женщиной, — сказал он диктофону в три часа воскресной ночью, когда его мучила бессонница.

На расследовании у техасского города Ричардсон его дважды подстрелили. Один раз — в пикапе, где попали в бронежилет, и один раз в ногу. Выстрел в ногу задел артерию, и он еле успел сделать импровизированный жгут из галстука и ветки неподалеку от Шумард Ред Оак, прежде чем потерял сознание. Купер очнулся в больнице, услышав голос Одри снаружи: «Я его девушка».

Она носила небольшое простое кольцо на своем пальце и, зайдя в комнату, заговорщицки ему улыбнулась. Затем Одри провела следующие три дня у его кровати — в больнице и затем в отеле, свернувшись в кресле вместе с заряженным пистолетом и парой учебников, по которым она готовилась к выпускным экзаменам.

Они летели обратно в Вашингтон после закрытия дела. Она спала на его плече. 

— Не хочет ли ваша жена кофе? — тихо спросила стюардесса, подходя к ним со своей тележкой. 

— Кофе, пожалуйста, — сонно сказала Одри. 

— Для нас обоих, — сказал Купер. Он чувствовал, словно потерял вес, как будто что-то перестало его удерживать.

Он купил другое кольцо в тот же понедельник и подарил ей в воскресенье. Они договорились, что заключат гражданский брак после праздников. Свидетелями станут двое ее друзей из колледжа, а с его стороны — Альберт и Гордон. Они оба странно посмотрели на Купера, когда он попросил их об этом.

— Что ж, Куп, она девушка красивая, — сказал Гордон.

Альберт выдал характерную для него тираду:  
— Я не совсем уверен, каким образом дружба превратилась в брак с женщиной, которую еще до совершеннолетия дважды похищали, трижды чуть не убили, четырежды вовлекли в различные криминальные расследования, которая последовала за тобой через всю страну и совершила продуманную почти военную кампанию по достижению своей цели. Ты в своем уме?

— Альберт, — сказал Купер. — Есть старая буддистская поговорка...

— Три монаха оглянулись на луну и коровий колокольчик? — съязвил Альберт. — Неважно. Это твои похороны, а не мои.

Формально медового месяца у молодоженов не было, но они приехали в Твин Пикс на выходные. У Одри шли каникулы, а у него оставалась неделя отпуска. Они прибыли как раз в момент битвы между какими-то гостями, которые хотели привязать своих оленей на главном газоне, и участниками конкурса ледовых скульптур. Дело в том, что олени лизали скульптуры.

Рождественский обед оказался настолько мучительным, насколько Купер ожидал. Но Одри прижимала колено к его ноге под столом, молча обещая награду. Бенджамин Хорн хмурился и курил, как паровоз. Джерри Хорн продолжал выдавать неприятные шуточки. Джонни сидел напротив Купера и отказывался взглянуть на него, уставясь на свои пальцы. 

После обеда Джонни ухватил Одри за запястье и сказал:   
— Нет-нет-нет-нет.

— Все в порядке, Джонни, — ответила она. Он простонал, но все же позволил ей идти.

Они остановились в его старом номере. 

— Я пойду в душ, — предупредил Купер и отправился в ванную. Он почистил зубы и затем выложил веревку, кляп и опасную бритву из своей сумки. 

— Нет, — сказал он своему отражению. — Нет. Не Одри. Пожалуйста.

Боб ухмыльнулся ему в зеркале.

Купер взял вещи, открыл дверь и шагнул вперед.

— Одри? — спросил он. 

Внезапный укол в руку застал врасплох. Ноги подогнулись, он упал сначала на колени, затем боком повалился на пол. Моток веревки покатился прочь. Одри стояла на коленях рядом с Купером.

— Одри, — взмолился он. — Убей меня. Мой пистолет...

— Все в порядке, — сказала она, после чего Купер ощутил, как защелкиваются наручники на его запястьях.

Он проснулся в темноте на кровати. По всей комнате стояли горящие свечи. Купер оказался в наручниках и привязанным к кровати, на нем не было ничего, кроме пижамных штанов. Одри рисовала тибетскую мандалу на его запястье. Рисунок обжигал кожу.

— Ты ебаная блядь, — сказал он. — Я тебя задушу голыми руками.

— Как ты сладко говоришь, — ответила Одри. Она была в джинсах и простой черной водолазке. 

В дверь постучали.

— Что ты им скажешь? Вы с Дейлом любите погорячее? — спросил он.

Одри поднялась, подошла к двери и чуть приоткрыла ее. Как только Одри повернулась к нему спиной, он дернулся на кровати, веревки натянулись. Потом она подошла к нему с Донной Хейворд и Джеймсом Харли.

— Одри, — сумел выдавить Купер. — Левая рука неплотно...

— Я позабочусь об этом, — сказала она, кладя ладонь на его лоб. Он зарычал и попытался укусить ее.

— Понял, — сказал Харли, слабый, жалкий, робкий лузер. Лора так и не смогла сделать из него что-то стоящее. 

Веревка вокруг запястья Купера затянулась туже.

Это походило на сплав по бурлящему, темному, быстрому потоку, где невозможно нормально дышать. Он не все помнил, только Одри, Донну и Джеймса, которые по очереди читали молитвы. Еще отдаленный звон колокола. Еще холодный воздух и танцующие огни свеч.

Через какое-то время он смог вдохнуть и прошептать несколько слов, прежде чем снова выплевывать проклятия. Они не останавливались, каждый держал высокую, медленно горящую свечу. И потом Купер смог пройти полный круг, в конце которого скандировал молитвы вместе с ними. Его голос был хриплым и уставшим, но все же он мог говорить. Одри вопросительно коснулась его запястья, и он сумел отрицательно замотать головой, когда Боб попытался заставить его кивнуть.

Он начал новую молитву, что-то смутно запомнившееся из свитка на музейной выставке. Все подхватили его слова. Он все еще сплавлялся по потоку, но вода становилась чище, река расширялась и становилась тихим озером, прозрачным настолько, что виден был песок на дне.

Купер проснулся в кровати — свободным. Одри свернулась в его объятиях, уложив голову на его плечо. Джеймс неудобно дремал в кресле, а Донна спала на полу.

— Дейл, — тихо позвала Одри.

— Да, — ответил он и поцеловал ее.


End file.
